Systems that communicate information between networks conforming to different standards may require an interface device to reconcile incompatibilities between the networks. The network incompatibilities may include differences in frequency between the networks as well as the configuration of data packets. To compensate for frequency differences between the networks, the information stream of one network may be stretched by inserting extra interpacket gaps (IPG) so that the resulting transmission frequency is compatible with the other network. However, if too many extra IPG are inserted in the information stream the transmit FIFO of the transmitting network may be overflowed causing a transmission fault requiring resending one or more packets. To prevent a FIFO overflow, one or more IPG may be deleted. But if too many IPG are deleted, packets may be sent back to back causing a failure in the other end of the link partner or other end of the network partner.